A Dark and Stormy Night
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy had just gotten off shift. The clouds were rolling in from the east and she knew she needed to get home before it started raining. Andy pulled her bag on to her shoulder and pulled her hoodie over her head. Andy liked walking home after shift. Since being back she need to prepare herself to go home.
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a one shot, not sure. Let me see where this goes first. The time frames is after 3.13 and four weeks after returning from UC**

**Again, I am very aware that TPD is not allowed to have weapons at home but for the sake of the story, we are going to say they can.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy had just gotten off shift. The clouds were rolling in from the east and she knew she needed to get home before it started raining. Andy pulled her bag on to her shoulder and pulled her hoodie over her head. Andy liked walking home after shift. Since being back she need to prepare herself to go home. It was hard enough adjusting to being back in her real life, back on shift but she was having an even harder time being alone. She had gotten so use to having Nick with her 24 hours a day. Either at her fake job or in their fake apartment. The only time she got time to herself was when she was in the bathroom. Now that she was back, going home meant being by herself. The shrink she saw when they returned told her that it would take her a little while to adjust to it but if she formed a routine, she would feel more comfortable in her on skin again. As Andy walked down the street her phone chirped that she had a texted message.

Andy continued walking, watching the lightening in the approaching storm. She came to a stop at an intersection and pulled open her phone. The message was from Nick: _Just got back to the barn, where are you?_

Andy closed her phone. The shift had been busy. Busy enough that Andy just wanted to go home, eat and sleep for the next two days. She was not use to working ten-hour shifts much less running and chasing people all day. Nick and Andy had been paired with TOs when they returned by Best and he reminded them he would keep it that way for at least two months to make sure they were in the groove before partnering them back together.

Andy was a block away from her house when the sky opened up and dumped water on the city. Andy ran for her door. She got inside and discovered she was completely soaked. She closed her door and toed off her shoes. She dropped her bag and started stripping her clothes off right there in the hallway. She carried everything to the laundry room and put them on the dryer to deal with later. She then headed to the shower to get warm.

Andy closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. She hopped into the shower and proceeded to wash the day away. She had just rinsed her hair out when the power went out. Andy let out a big sigh and she turned off the water. Andy could not believe how dark the room was as she tried to find the towel she had on the towel bar. The bathroom was pitch black and she bumped into the counter with her hip trying to get the door open. She opened the door to let in some light. It was very dark outside because of the storm but it was better than the pitch black in the bathroom with the door closed. Andy walked into her bedroom to find some clothes. She stumbled over her rug and made her way to the dresser. A flash of lightening brightened the room really quickly for a second and blinded her.

What Andy didn't see was someone standing in the darkness of her room. A man she didn't ever want to see again. A dangerous man that she thought was in jail. Andy proceeded to get dressed as the lightening illuminated her room. He moved towards Andy under the cover of darkness of her room while Andy slipped on a pair of yoga pants.

Andy fumbled with a T-shirt and walked over to her phone. Just as she picked up her phone she felt a presences near her. The lightening illuminated the room again as she whipped around looking. She sighed thinking the storm was spooking her.

She started to walk towards the living room when someone grabbed her, covering her mouth.

"Well, hello sweetheart. Glad to see you again."

Andy tried to fight him. She knew who he was just by his voice. It chilled her to the bone that he was in her apartment, trying to restrain her. She raised her foot and kicked back at his crotch. For a moment he let go of her. She darted for her nightstand trying to get to her gun. He grabbed her hair and yanked her back.

"You won't find your gun there. I have it." Andy felt the barrel of the gun on her head.

Andy turned, took the palm of her hand and shoved it up his face causing his eyes to water when she made contact with his nose. She ran for the bathroom and got the door shut. She pulled her phone out and tried to call 911. The call didn't connect. She quickly found an old message that went to all of her friends. She typed in one word, praying Nick would clue in the others. She quickly typed: _Sherlock_

She heard pounding on the bathroom door. She heard the wood splintering and she hit the send button. The door flew open and Andy backed away from him.

He raised the gun at her, "You better start behaving or your going to be dead where you stand."

Andy raised her hands up in the air showing she would not fight.

Everything swirled through her head. How did Steve find here? How was he not in jail?

Steve yanked Andy by the hair and pulled her out of the bathroom into her bedroom. He grabbed her phone and threw it across the room. "No one is going to save you. Your mine Bitch!"

* * *

Nick got back to the barn with Noelle and sent a text to Andy. He was supposed to give her a ride home and since he was three hours late because of the last traffic accident, he knew Andy didn't wait. Nick had hoped she had been smart enough not to walk in the rain all the way home, so when Andy didn't answer him, he thought she might be at the penny.

Nick quickly changed and headed to the penny.

* * *

Nick arrived at the penny and darted for the door. He got into the penny and shook off the water. He scanned the room and saw Oliver, Best, Marlo and Sam sitting at a table on the right of the penny. He looked further and saw Traci, Dov, and Diaz sitting over at a table in the back of the penny. Nick let out a sigh of relief that Gail was not there. All Gail and he had done was fight since he returned. She even took to throwing things at him. Working with her was completely not an option and outside of work all she did was lobby insults at him. Nick noticed Sam glaring at him as he walked to the rookie table. Nick smiled at Traci as she waved him over. The night would have been so much better if Swarek was not here thought Nick.

Nick reached the rookie table, "Hey guys, have you seen Andy? She didn't answer my text."

All of them shook their heads. Dov offered up a reason for her absents, " Oliver said they had a rough shift. He saw her before she left, she said she was heading home."

Nick sat down between Diaz and Traci, "Thanks Dov."

Chris motioned towards the bar, "Want me to get you a drink Nick."

"No thanks. I still trying to get a routine going so I need to knock off the alcohol until I have my bearings."

Soon the rookies were chit chatting at the table about their day.

* * *

Nick looked at his watch and realized he had been there for over and hour and still nothing from Andy. He took another sip of his water when everyone at the table received a text message.

Nick watched as everyone pulled out their phones. Nick looked at his. The text message was from Andy. He opened his phone as he heard confusion from the rest of the group.

_Sherlock_

Nick shook his head, no, could she be. He quickly hit speed dial 2. It went straight to voicemail. Nick jumped up out of his seat knocking over the chair. Everyone in the bar, especially the TO's, looked Nick's way to see what all the fuss was about.

Nick almost shouted, "Traci get help to Andy's place now. I have to go. Andy is in trouble." Traci stood, opened her phone. "Nick what do I tell them?"

"Tell them Andy gave her code word for in danger from her UC. Send everyone to her house now." Nick started running out the door.

Traci spoke into her phone as the TO's moved over to where Chris, Dov and her were. Traci started packing up, throwing money at the table and giving her keys to Chris. "This is Detective Nash we have an off duty officer in distress at 1515 York street. Send a team now."

Oliver looked at Traci, "What?"

Traci flipped her phone around to show Best, "all of us just go this text from Andy. Nick freaked and ran out the door." Best eyes flew open wide when he saw the text. He snapped at the rest of the TO's. "Suit up now. She is in danger."

Everyone raced out of the Penny.

* * *

Nick was driving 30 over the speed limit to Andy's place. He barely stopped for the stop signs or the lights. When he arrived he was not sure what he was going to find. Nick grabbed his gun from under his seat and raced upstairs.

Nick pulled out his keys and unlocked Andy's door. He peaked in and saw furniture over turned, lamps broke and blood all over the floor. He heard screaming coming from her bedroom. He saw the living room was clear and entered. Nick heard a familiar male voice screaming from the bedroom. Nick couldn't believe it was him. How did Steve get out of jail? How could he have figured out where Andy lived? Nick cleared his head and peaked into Andy's bedroom.

Nick saw that Steve had his back to him. He was on top of Andy beating her. "You will answer me, where is my stuff."

Nick raced across the room and placed the gun to Steve's head. "Don't move or I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Steve backhanded Nick and the gun launched across the room. Nick bolted forward and tackled Steve off of Andy. Nick and Steve rolled around on the floor beating each other. Nick finally got Steve pinned to the ground and started pounding on him. Nick was so focused that he did hear or see anyone enter the bedroom.

* * *

Sam, Best and Traci made it to the house first. Traci was running behind Sam as they made it to her apartment door. Sam could hear the screaming from the bedroom and bolted for the room. Sam raised his gun and peaked around the corner into her bedroom. Traci covered his back at the door when he saw Nick beating the crap out of someone and Andy on the bed. Sam ran over to pull Nick off of who ever he was pounding.

Sam grabbed Nick from behind as Traci went to check on Andy. "Nick, Nick stop."

"NICK, STOP." Sam yelled.

Nick was flailing everywhere trying to get to the man on the floor. Sam picked up Nick off the man quite roughly. "Nick stop, its me. " Nick looked around the room. Best was at the door, Traci was on the bed trying to check over Andy and there was Sam restraining him from beating Steve.

Nick huffed and pulled his arms out from Sam's grip. Sam bent down to check the man on the floor and then stood up. He turned to see Nick holding Andy while Traci was trying to perform first aid. Traci gave a weak smile to Sam.

Sam leaned back down and cuffed the man on the floor. He rolled the man over and took a good look at him. "Frank, you may want to take a look at this guy." Frank moved towards Frank as the paramedics rushed in to Andy.

Traci took one look at Nick, "Nick you need to get looked at too, you're bleeding." She moved towards him with some gauze. Nick shook his head, his voice broke as he said, "No, take care of Andy."

* * *

Best took a look at the man on the floor and found Steve, head of the drug operation that Nick and Andy just brought down. Best turned to Traci. "Traci please call Luke. I need he needs to meet us at St. Mikes."

One of the paramedics put Andy on the stretcher and started to take her out of the apartment. The second one started to lead Nick out of the room towards the ambulance by foot.

Best stepped over to Sam, "Sammy, I am going to have Marlo take Steve in to the station. Go with Traci to the hospital. I need one of you to stay with Nick and one of you to stay with Andy. Do not leave them, do not let them get out of your site and make sure they talk to no one until I talk to Luke at St. Mike's. Got it?"

Sam and Traci agreed. They quickly let the room to follow the ambulance.

* * *

Sam got behind the driver's seat of the car and started to follow the ambulance. "Sam, how about I take Nick. I know you don't like how close they have gotten but really, they are just good friends. Good partners. But I think it would be best if I take Nick. Can you please get along with Andy."

Sam glanced at Traci. "What kind of monster do you think I am? She just was attacked. Nick barely survived trying to save her. I am not going to freak out and go to town on either one of them. Yes, it is no secret that I am not fond of their friendship but I am not going to cause problems. I do still love her Traci. We just don't like each other right now."

Traci snickered, "Ok. Ok. But I am still taking Nick."

"Did you text Gail and let her know. Even though they are not talking, she is going to want to know at least about Andy."

"Already did. She had dinner with her mother tonight. She said she is trying to act normal and as soon as dinner is over she is coming up. And to answer your question she does know about Nick. She is coming for both of them."

"The ice queen thawing?"

"It would seem. She misses Nick so much but she so hurt he left. We all have pointed out that she was going to leave him with out a second thought so she needed to chill. I think time and space is helping them."

Sam smirked, time and space doesn't always fix things he thought. But it sure does help you remember that things are not so bad. Sam smiled and pulled into the parking lot. Sam and Traci rushed over as they removed Andy and Nick from the ambulance. Sam and Traci showed their badges to the security guard and followed them in.

Traci and Sam smiled quickly at each other and followed their assigned Officer to their room. Sam patted Andy's hand as they wheeled her into the room. As they started to cut away her yoga pants Sam held her hand and whispered in her ear.

"I got your back sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next one. This past week was a rough one. So this chapter may be a little rough. Bear with me.**

**Thank you MD14 for all your help with this story.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sam sat at the head of the bed as they x-rayed, tested and treated Andy. Andy faded in and out of conscious causing Sam to worry a lot. She would at times seem to see him sitting next to her. Other times it was like she was staring off into space. Sam continued to rub her hand and try to talk to her. Telling her everything would be ok, to just relax. That she was safe and everything else was ok. He even talked to her about how Nick was safe and would be ok. Sam watched Frank peek in and nod, moving down the hall to check on Nick. Sam rubbed his face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Frank walked into the nurse's lounge just off the ER front desk. The Emergency room director said they could use it for the night if needed and right now he was thankful they had said yes. The room had windows viewing the hallway into the ER and windows showing the whole front part of the ER. Frank wanted to keep an eye out for Luke when he arrived. Frank walked into the lounge and greeted Oliver, Noelle, Marlo, Dov and Gail, "Where is Luke?"

Noelle bit her lip, "He said he was on his way. I am not sure where he is coming from though."

Frank frowned. "Someone explain to me what happened? Because I want to know how someone who was arrested at the bust is able to find out where Andy is, much less be in her home to attack her?"

Marlo spoke up, "We are not sure, he is not talking. On top of it, as soon as we got him in a room, he lawyered up. "

Frank threw his hands up in the air, "Great."

Oliver tried to direct the conversation after that small outburst. "How are Nick and Andy?"

"They are roughed up but will be ok, according to the doctor." Frank started pacing the room. Noelle tried to slow him down. Marlo, Dov and Gail slumped into chairs hoping they would avoid the big outburst that was coming.

Frank continued to pace with Noelle trying to calm him down. Oliver stood in the corner watching everything. He was the first to notice something was up.

"What they hell?" Oliver barked as a guy wearing a ski mask and carrying an AR-15 ran by.

Marlo, Dov and Chris stood up. Frank turned to look at what Oliver was looking at. Two more men, dressed in black, carrying AR-15s ran by.

"Oh shit," the stress in Marlo's voice was very evident.

Another guy dressed and armed the same, ran partially by the windows and stopped. He turned, faced the windows and started shooting.

Oliver screamed, "Everyone down," as he dove to hide on the side of the vending machine.

Frank turned and grabbed Noelle dragging her down to the floor with him, covering her body as the glass flew everywhere.

Dov pushed Gail and Marlo down to the ground trying to cover them from the rain of bullets and glass flying everywhere.

Oliver hit his emergency tone on his radio, pulled his service weapon and started returning fire.

* * *

The nurses had just left Andy and Sam in the room. They were waiting on some test results before they continued. The room was quiet expect for an occasional moan of pain from Andy. Sam had just put his head down on the side of the bed when he heard shouting and gunfire. Sam was about to get up to go to the door when Traci barged in barely hanging on to Nick. "Sam help me, they are attacking the ER."

"They are after Andy and I," said Nick struggling to stay standing.

Sam jumped up and grabbed Nick; Traci braced the door and locked it. Sam quickly got Nick into the bathroom and then turned around to get Andy. "You realize there is no way out of the bathroom once we go in there."

Traci frowned at him, "I know. But I already shot one of them when they burst into Nick's room."

Sam nodded at Traci while he quickly got Andy into the bathroom and leaned her next to Nick. Nick quickly wrapped himself around her to not only hold her up but to protect her too. Sam and Traci then grabbed a few medical supplies before shutting the bathroom door and locking it.

Andy was moaning in pain. Nick started rubbing Andy's arms. "Andy I need you to be quiet. Remember when we had to hide a couple of months ago from Larry? Same thing, play quiet and will get out of this alive, ok."

Nick turned to Traci and whispered, "I don't know if she understands but she got quiet."

Sam raised his finger to his lips motioned for everyone to be quiet. You could hear the automatic fire happening all over the ER. Sam and Traci had their weapons trained at the door waiting to shoot anyone who walked into the bathroom if need be.

* * *

Oliver eventually winged the shooter that had pinned them down in the nurse's lounge. Oliver and Frank crouched as they approached him. Frank yanked off the ski mask of the shooter while Oliver handcuffed him. Noelle appeared next to Oliver, "Go! I have this scum bag." Noelle dragged him back into the Nurse's lounge.

Marlo sat up and looked around. She patted Dov on his shoulder, "Dov, they stopped shooting. "

Gail started to sit up and looked over at Dov, "Oh my god! Marlo he has been hit."

Marlo and Gail flipped Dov over. He was bleeding from his neck. Gail immediately grabbed Dov's neck. "No, Dov. No! Don't do this."

Marlo looked up to see Noelle dragging one of the shooters into the room. "Noelle, strip the shirt off that asshole. I need something to help over here."

* * *

Frank and Oliver made it down the hallway checking each room. Most of the rooms were locked and no one was at the main station of the ER. Frank peaked around to the next hallway to find Luke on the floor. As Frank guarded them, Oliver bent down to check on Luke.

Oliver found Luke with his eyes open, blood coming out of his mouth and multiple gunshot wounds to his neck and chest. Oliver honestly thought he was dead when he reached to check for a pulse. Oliver almost jumped out of his skin when Luke grabbed his hand. Luke spurted and gargled blood as he said, "Hill." Oliver patted him softly on the shoulder, "Its ok buddy, we are going to get you taken care of."

Luke's eyes blinked quickly, he struggled to talk, "Save Andy."

Gunshots were heard closer to the outside emergency doors. Oliver and Frank turned toward them. Oliver again patted Luke on the shoulder, "I am sorry Luke, I have to go get the bad guys. We will be back for you. You are going to be ok."

Luke blinked his eyes a few times and closed them. Oliver knew Luke only had minutes to live and there was nothing he could do to save him. So they were going to try to save the ones they could. Oliver let out a big sigh and got back up to back Frank up. Frank turned to Oliver, "They was nothing we could have done. "

"I know, doesn't make it any better."

Oliver turned the corner towards the shots being fired.

* * *

Dispatch sent out an officer in distress when Oliver hit is tone on his radio. The open mic to dispatch sounded like a war zone. All officers' responding were prepared for the worse at the hospital. They grouped at the front entrance and entered as a tactical group.

The tactical unit engaged two suspects almost as soon as they entered the ER. They end up killing them as they tried to storm the group shooting at them with everything they had.

The group moved forward towards the shooting. It was then, they found Noelle, Marlo and Gail trying to save Dov. One of the group members' stopped to help as the rest of them moved on.

Oliver and Frank ran into the tactical group a few minutes later. The last shooter was found in an empty ER room shooting at the bathroom door. The shooter turned to charge the group and was shot. Officer Monroe looked at Frank, "Sgt Best do we know if we have them all?"

"I only saw four enter. I don't know if there is more."

Officer Monroe gave instructions for the rest of the team to fan out. Frank knocked on the bathroom door. "This is Sgt Best with TPD, is anyone in there?"

Traci and Sam heard Frank calling through the door. Traci unlocked it and opened the door as Sam pointed the gun to kill who ever tried to kill them. Traci cracked the door, "Sgt. Best?"

"Traci, oh, thank god. You ok?"

That is when Frank saw Sam. "Looks like your having a party in the bathroom."

Sam chuckled, "Well, you know us." Sam motioned towards the ground where Nick was holding onto Andy.

"Ok, lets get the docs to make sure they didn't hurt themselves and then move them to a safe house."

Sam nodded as he picked up Andy to put her back in the bed. Traci helped Nick get off the floor and moved him over to a chair next to Andy. "Do you want me to go get a bed for you. I can roll it in here?"

"No Traci. I just want to get out of here."

Frank motioned for Sam to follow him out the door. "Traci I need to borrow Sam for a minute. Lock the door behind us ok, just in case."

"Sure thing sir."

Sam followed Frank down the hallway not sure where he was going. It was when Frank stopped that Sam finally looked down at a body covered by a sheet.

"Frank?" Sam asked puzzled.

Frank just stood staring off into space, "Its Luke. His last word to Oliver was Hill. "

Sam just stood there mouth open, his mind racing.

Frank then grumbled and said with a bit of volume to it, "Get the two of them out of here now!"

Sam turned as quick as he could and went to get Traci.

By the time they got Andy and Nick packed away in a car, they had learned that Dov was in surgery, having been shot saving Gail and Marlo.

Sam pulled away from the curb and looked over at Traci. "Here we go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next one. I meant to post this sooner but things got in the way.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**.

Sam pulled away from the curb and looked over at Traci. "Here we go."

Frank had told them to hide. Hide for now until they had a handle of things. Sam made his way out of the city to the only place he knew that he could hide and no one would come looking for them.

The silence in the car was deafening. Andy was still out of it with pain meds. Nick just stared out the window. Traci tried idle chitchat with Nick but got nowhere. Sam watched Nick play with Andy's hair as she laid in his lap. Sam tried not to read into it but Nick was turning into his least favorite person right now. Who was he kidding; he had no claim on Andy and Nick knew it. All Sam thought was, no time to freak out, just protect them.

Sam pulled into a local garage and parked. Traci raised her eyebrows at Sam, "Um mm, we hiding here?"

"No we are ditching the car. We have government plates and lights in the windows. We will stick out like a sore thumb." Sam got out to the car an approached the owner.

Traci watched as they talked. Soon Sam came back to the car. "OK, he has a Tahoe for us. We are going to take it and he is going to have a wrecker take the car back to the station."

"Sam who is this guy?" Traci quizzed him as Nick watched on.

"Someone I worked with during one of my UCs. He is cool. He can cover our tracks."

Traci got out of the car and opened the door to help Nick out. Sam went around to the side to pick Andy up and put her in the tahoe. He waited for Nick to get settled and then placed Andy in the truck. He watched Nick get Andy situated in his lap again. Nick glared at him and Sam slammed the door shut.

This was going to be a long assignment if he had to compete with G.I. Joe, thought Sam.

Sam walked over to get the rest of the stuff out of the car. "Traci what about Leo?"

Traci looked at him funny.

"We may be gone for a while. Are you sure you want to leave Leo for this long?"

"I really don't have a choice. You need another female detective and don't think I am stupid enough to leave you alone with Collins. You two keep glaring at each other like your going to fight any minute. "

Sam shook his head, "Traci, I am being serious. You need to be here for Leo, let me get someone else to replace you. I know what I am doing. I can handle Collins."

"Yes, but can you handle Nick and Andy together. They have grown close. They are partners and best friends. He knows as much as I do about her life, about her wants, needs and desires. Maybe I should stay and you should go?"

"No."

"Sam."

"Traci, no. I got this and I can handle Collins and McNally."

Traci just looked at him and then walked over to the car door where Nick sat. She opened the door and handed Nick her gun. "You are going to need this. I know you are not 100% but I am going to send backup. Please watch each others back."

Nick nodded, "I will. Thanks Traci for everything. We will be OK."

"Please take care of my best friend. I want to see both of you back, healthy, breathing and in one piece. Got it?

"Yeah, I got it."

Traci shut the door and walked back to Sam. "I gave him my gun. I will walk to the next grocery store and catch a cab. What do you want me to tell Best?"

"Tell him that to send back up to motel. He knows which one."

"OK." Traci hugged Sam and walked away.

Sam walked over and got back into the car. He looked back into the back seat, "You settled?"

"Yeah and Andy is still a sleep. Where are we headed?"

"There is a hotel just down the road that we are going to hide in. I need to wait for another detective to arrive and then we are going to drive south."

Sam pulled out of the garage parking lot and got on to the freeway.

"Why don't you just stop at the next gas station and let me take Andy somewhere? The less of us there is, the less a chance of being found."

"Collins, your hurt, she's hurt. You both can't run in this condition. You need to have someone have your back. I have a lot of connections that you do not have. So we play this my way."

Nick huffed and looked out the window. He started to play with Andy's hair again and Sam gripped the steering wheel a little to hard. When Sam looked back he thought he saw a smirk on Nicks face. Sam could have sworn Nick was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of him. Sam watched the road and stewed.

* * *

Traci's cab pulled up at the station, she quickly paid and headed in. She quickly headed off to Best's office. Before she could knock Best motioned for her to come in.

"Traci what are you doing here?"

"Sam sent me back because of Leo. He said to send backup to the motel. Not sure what that means."

"Thanks Traci, I know what it means. Can you please send in Gail and Marlo to talk to me?"

Traci looked at him confused. "Sure."

* * *

They drove around for two hours. Sam wanted to make sure they did not have a tail. He stopped twice to get items they would need for a couple of days. Sam finally pulled into the hotel parking lot and went in to secure a room. Soon Sam was back and pulling around to the side of the building.

"I will be right back."

Nick nodded and watched Sam disappear into the hotel.

* * *

Sam opened the hotel door room and looked around. He then opened the door between the two rooms for his side and then went out to the vehicle. Nick watched Sam approach the car and open the door to get Andy out.

He carried her into the room while Nick locked up the car. They all entered the room and shut the door. Sam carefully put Andy down on the first bed. Nick walked over with a spare blanket from the closet and covered Andy. Nick moved her hair out of her face and looked to see Sam glaring at him.

"Glare at me all you want Swarek. She is my partner not yours."

"You need to back off. Just because you are her so called break up buddy and went UC with her does not make you the be all end all with her."

"She is my partner, my responsibility. You gave up that right when you left her in the parking lot crying. Not your responsibility I think was her quote to you. Especially when you screwed with her head when she was holding the grenade. I realize she left you after the whole Brennan thing and maybe that was her mistake. But her leaving for the UC, that was not a mistake. You quit. She went where you couldn't fuck with her head and make her doubt herself. She wanted to prove herself and she did ten folds."

"Collins you need to just shut your trap. Just because you think you know everything about us, you don't."

"Sucks don't it Swarek. You are now in Luke's position, the ex boyfriend watching your relationship spilled to a partner that is to close for you. Kind of funny, you use to be that partner. Now you're just the ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend that made her feel like it was her fault that Jerry died. But that is OK, I cleaned up that mess for you too."

Sam stepped forward trying to control his anger. He wanted to punch Nick.

"Ah, there is the famous Swarek intimidation. May work on everyone else but not me. I have walked through hell and survived. I am her partner and will always have her back. Unlike you, who only had it when it benefited you."

Sam raised his hand to tell him to stop before things got totally out of control. In a fight he was sure that Nick could inflict some damage but at this point Sam thought he could kill Nick where he stood.

Nick was not giving up. "I WILL always have her back, even when it means protecting her from YOU. "

Sam had enough, "COLLINS, let me explain to you something. I will not let you get between Andy and I. I have one advantage Luke never had, I know you LOVE Gail and no matter what you think you need to do for Andy, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME."

Collins stiffened and Sam clenched his fists. Suddenly the door for the other room between the next room and theirs opened. Sam and Nick drew their weapons so fast and pointed it at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next one. Now I only had two days off shift, I was supposed to have a week, didn't work out that way. So it will be a few days before I get back to this.**

**Also, let me explain to the two guest reviews that got nasty. My thought processes is if you read the story as it goes you will see what I am trying to point out. That Sam sees Nick as a threat because Sam use to be the partner to Andy when she was with Luke, then look what happened. Now Sam is the Luke's position and Nick is the partner. See where I am going with this? I also see Nick wanting to protect Andy like he did on UC. Causing issues all around. **

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**.

Collins stiffened and Sam clenched his fists. Suddenly the door between the next room and theirs opened. Sam and Nick drew their weapons so fast and pointed it at the door.

Marlo raised her hands quickly. "Just me guys. Wow."

Sam and Nick lowered their weapons.

"Jesus Christ Marlo, you scared the shit out of us."

Marlo walked over and hit Sam on the arm, "No taking his name in vain. Pick something else."

Sam frowned at her.

Sam noticed Nick frowned at him and Sam glared at him. "This is by far over Collins."

"Oh, I think its over now that your girlfriend is here," Nick scowled at Sam.

"COLLINS, uncalled for. I am not his girlfriend. I am here to protect McNally's ass and yours. If you're going to be difficult I let Swarek have his way with you while I protect Andy," Marlo barked.

* * *

A meek voice from the bed caught all of their attention quickly, "Will you guys please keep it down. My head hurts."

They all turned to see Andy had rolled on her stomach, eyes half open looking at them and her whole body spread over the entire bed.

Nick was the first to get to her to much Sam's disgust. Marlo grabbed Sam's arm and whispered, "Calm down first before you talk to her."

Nick moved Andy's hair behind her ear so he could see her eyes. "Hey there sexy, great to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours again. Can you sit up and drink some water for me?"

Andy moaned, "I am tired."

Nick started to uncover her, "Come on Andy, remember what happened three months ago when they gave you this stuff, you got sick because you didn't eat or drink for days when you got all loopy on me. "

Marlo and Sam looked at each other. Marlo could see Sam thinking the same thing she was, what the hell happened three months ago while on their UC.

Marlo pulled Sam over to the table in the room while Nick got Andy to drink some water.

"I have passports, ids and travel papers." Marlo placed them on the table. "I also have cash and one credit card we can use. It will be in my cover name."

Sam started shifting through the documents as Marlo watched his reaction. Marlo then turned just as Sam did to watch Nick and Andy's interactions.

* * *

Nick got Andy to a seated position. He handed her the glass of water.

Andy gave him a face, "I don't want to. I feel like a Mack truck has hit me. Can't I just lay down and die please."

Marlo walked over to Nick and both of them lightly chuckled at her.

Nick handed her the glass, "No, not allowed, I promised Traci I would bring you back in one piece. "

Andy looked around again, seeing Sam sitting at the table across the room looking at her. "What happened to Steve and why am I here? Marlo, why are you here? Why are you injured Nick?"

Nick sat down next to her, "Sam arrested Steve. I couldn't take Steve alone. Remember last time? It's almost like déjà vu but this time I have help to get your better," Nick motioned to Marlo and Sam behind him.

Andy nodded, "ok." She took another sip of water and handed to the cup to him. Andy whispered, "Are you being nice to him."

"Its hard," he whispered back. "Will you just please tell him your love him."

Andy handed the water back at him and gave him a look. She whispered, "quit picking a fight with him."

Nick smirked, "then tell him to quit being a dick."

Andy hit Nick on his arm.

* * *

Both Sam and Marlo took it as their clue to drag chairs over to the bed.

Marlo figured she would start off what the brief as Nick and Sam glared at each other.

"Ok, first off, I need to give you the brief on the hospital."

Andy's face looked puzzled.

Marlo continued, "Andy they took you to the hospital after Steve attacked you at your house. Nick tried to stop him and it turned into whole station showing up and Sam arrested Steve. It seems Hill sent people to kill you two at the hospital. Dov was hit saving Gail and I." Everyone watched Nick suck in air at the statement.

Marlo reached into her jacket and handed Nick a letter, "Its from Gail." Marlo continued, "Dov is out of surgery and recovering. Chris is with him. Two nurses and one doctor were hit but they will recover."

Marlo took in a deep breath, "Luke was killed."

Nick, Sam and Andy looked stunned at her. Marlo continued, "Oliver and Best were not able to save him. He did say it was Hill that put Steve up for this. Now I need one of you to explain to me what happened three months ago and how Steve is all connected to all of this."

Nick twirled the envelop in his hand and looked at Andy, "Want me or you?"

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I guess I am just as good as anyone to tell since I am the cause of all this."

Nick shook his head, "Andy."

"What Nick, Steve came at us three months ago because I slipped up." She turned to Marlo, "I said something about needing a break from it all and was tired of our apartment. I thought Nick and I were alone when I said it. Steve was are main contact our whole UC. We didn't know he worked for Hill until you just told us. One of Steve's goons reported what I said to Steve. He took my statement as we were going bail on him and he came unglued. Nick was on a run when they came to the apartment and beat the crap out of me. Steve gave us a warning that if we doubled crossed him he would come after both of us."

Nick interrupted at this point, "I came back to find her in the bathroom bleeding. I called our contact and they got her seen at a clinic not to far from us. Bruised ribs, lots of damage everywhere and cut lip. They patched her up. The meds they gave her knocked her out and then she got sick because of it. Drink." Nick handed the water to Andy. "Steve came at me but I was able to fend him off but I walked away with a broken rib." Nick motioned for her to drink again.

Nick continued, "We thought we got Steve when we did the big bust. He was the second higher up on the day of the bust on scene. Or so we thought. I think Best was going to find out how he got out and how our cover was blown from Luke. We maintained cover the whole time."

Sam interjected now, "Do we have leak because how would they have know what hospital to hit?"

Marlo shrugged her shoulders, "I think that is what Best suspects but at this point, I am told Gail is our point of contact only. I have a new prepaid phone and so does she. That is the only number we call and only if we have to. She will send texts to relay information to us."

* * *

Andy squirmed next to Nick, "I did to head to the bathroom. Can you help me up?"

Nick stood up and helped her off the bed. "Do you need help?"

"No, I am just going to be slow."

Andy went into the bathroom and Nick sat back down on the bed.

Marlo looked towards the bathroom door, "Ok guys, I am not telling Andy this but Luke's last words to Oliver was, its Hill and save Andy. Some how Luke knew Andy was the target. How does Hill know her guys?"

Sam rubbed his face, "That is my fault. When she blew my cover she was with me when I confronted Hill. Damn."

"No it could have been me. I went to a meet when Andy was recovering from the run in with Steve. I don't know who the guy was that sat in the truck as Steve, Darren and I talked. He seemed important but I never got a face or a name. So this maybe mine."

Marlo looked between the two, "Now listen you two, it doesn't matter whose fault it is but I have no problem dumping your asses if you two are going to fight. I was sent to protect Andy. That is what Best told me to do and I will do everything in my power to protect her. If the two of you fighting endangers that, I will dump you like cheap luggage. Do you understand?"

Sam and Nick nodded. Marlo continued, "Nick I understand its hard for you not to protect Andy. Sam fix it between you and Andy or I am going to back Nick on this. Fix it or move on. You two have Andy's best interest at heart, I can see this but again, she doesn't need the added stress of you two fighting. So kiss and make up quickly, we have to move in a few hours."

Marlo got up, "I am going to go check on Andy, she may need help from someone with less testosterone.

Sam looked at Nick, "I have to protect you too. We have to be on the same page for that to happen."

"Yes, we do."

Before Sam could say anything else Marlo came out of the bathroom holding her new phone with Andy, "We have to go now."

Sam stood up, "What?"

"Someone at the 15 searched for the address of this hotel. It may just be a nothing but…. "

Sam interrupted Marlo, "I don't believe in coincidences, they get people killed. Will take the Tahoe and dump it at the mall. We are going to have to jack a car to get to the border."

Marlo grabbed all the documentation off the table quickly. "Who still has their phone on them still?"

Marlo turned to Andy who was still hanging onto her arm. Andy shook her head no.

Nick shook his head no. Sam checked his pockets, "Nope, don't have mine."

"Ok, then lets move before they find us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next one.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**.

"Someone at the 15 searched for the address of this hotel. It may just be a nothing but…. "

Sam interrupted Marlo, "I don't believe in coincidences, they get people killed. Will take the Tahoe and dump it at the mall. We are going to have to jack a car to get to the border."

Marlo grabbed all the documentation off the table quickly. "Who still has their phone on them still?"

Marlo turned to Andy who was still hanging onto her arm. Andy shook her head no.

Nick shook his head no. Sam checked his pockets, "Nope, don't have mine."

"Ok, then lets move before they find us."

* * *

Sam helped Andy get into the Tahoe as Nick and Marlo got in the other side. Marlo looked around to see if anyone saw them. "Lets go Sam…. Move it."

Sam pulled out of the parking lot and headed down an alleyway. He turned down a few more roads and shot down an alleyway again. He was hitting top speeds and whipping the car onto streets and through the alleyways.

Marlo glanced back, "Andy, lay down on the seat. Nick can you protect her please. " Marlo took her safety off her weapon and faced Sam, "You see it."

"Yep, blue, four door sedan trying it damn est to keep up with us." Sam darted down another alleyway and bolted across a busy street. Only by the grace of god did no one hit them, Sam thought. He gunned it and kept going. Sam pulled his weapon out and put it on his lap. Nick continued to cover Andy as they raced through the town. Soon Sam was satisfied they had lost the tail and got on the highway to head for the border.

Marlo kept watching behind them. "Sam we need to ditch this car. I have an idea. You know what I am thinking?"

"Yep, headed that way."

An hour from the border, Sam pulled into a parking lot of a garage. Marlo hopped out and went inside. Soon the garage door opened and Sam pulled the Tahoe into the bay. Marlo closed the door quickly and opened the door for Andy's side. Nick sat up and let Andy get up to. Nick looked around confused as Marlo got Andy out of the car.

Sam got out and walked over to the gentleman standing, waiting next to the car in the next bay. Marlo hugged the man as Nick came around the Tahoe.

"Thanks Dad. I promise to come back for the Tahoe. Can't make any promises about the Grand am."

"No biggy sweetie. I am sure Frank will make good on it."

Mr. Cruz walked over to Sam, "Sammy, always good to see you."

"Juan, always good to see you to. This is Andy McNally and Nick Collins."

Everyone shook hands.

"Dad, not to be rude but we have to go."

"Do you need any supplies or something?"

Marlo looked to see Sam put the last of their stuff into the trunk. She eased Andy into the back seat and nodded for Nick to get in to.

"No I think we are good. Thanks again Dad."

Marlo got into the drivers seat, Sam got in.

Juan opened the door and Marlo backed out, waved and drove off.

* * *

They were about 30 minutes from the border when Marlo pulled over and parked the car in a hotel parking lot. "OK, Andy are you up for this? We are going to have to walk across."

"Yeah I think I can do it."

Marlo climbed out of the car. "It would look less suspicious if we traveled as couples. When they ask, say you are going to see the falls on the US side. OK? Will meet you at the Embassy suites on Delaware in Buffalo. It's easy to get there by the light rail from the Falls. Check in under your passport names. Leave a message for whoever gets their after you. Stay there 24 hours. If we don't meet up, keep moving. Got it. I am going to check us into this hotel in case they are looking."

Sam shook his head and grabbed Andy's hand. "Got it."

Marlo looked around, "Ok, see you on the other side."

Marlo and Nick walked into the night.

Sam looked at Andy, "If you need to rest, you need to tell me OK?"

Andy nodded.

Sam started walking in the opposite direction that Marlo and Nick went.

* * *

Sam and Andy made it to the border and started to walk to the customs station. As they started towards it, Sam saw two custom officers talking to a gentleman in a suit. All three looked over at Sam and Andy and continued to talk. This put Sam on high alert. He held tight to Andy's arm and started walking up to the station.

Sam and Andy stood in line. He could feel the custom official's staring at him. They continued moving up in line. Sam and Andy were one person away from being next when the officer's approached Andy.

"Hi, I am Officer Mueller and this is Officer Perez. We just wanted to see if you were OK?"

Sam turned to see the officer's glaring at him.

Andy weakly smiled, "Yes, thank you, I am. I had a bit of an accident a couple of days ago. I was snowboarding and lost control, collided with a tree." Andy squeezed Sam's hand and then looked back at the officers, "I didn't want to cut our holiday short so we are headed to the falls. "

The two custom officers continue to glare at Sam and smiled at Andy, "No problem, if you need anything, please give this number a call." They handed Andy a card with a phone number for the local police on the US side.

Sam smiled at them and guided Andy to the window. The slid their passports across to the person on the other side of the window.

"State your reason for entering the United States."

"Vacation, going to the falls." Sam slung his arm careful over Andy's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Sam leaned in and lightly said, "and maybe get her to agree to marry me." He winked at the officer.

The officer smiled and stamped their passports. Before they knew it they were catching a cab to the light rail station.

Andy was starting to lose steam when they got off the light rail at the hotel. Andy stopped and leaned her back against the wall outside the doors of the hotel. Sam approached her and leaned into her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders on the wall. Sam noticed her eyes were closed.

"Hey, look at me."

Andy opened her eyes.

"We are almost there. Just give me a little more and I promise to baby you for the next 24 hours. OK?"

Andy half smiled, "I am fine."

"If only that was believable. "

Sam took her by the waist and led her into the hotel.

* * *

When Sam checked in, he found a message waiting for him. He asked for a room near Marlo's room. Sam put his key into the door. He gently guided Andy into the room. He motioned for Andy to sit on the sofa. He then put their stuff down on the table and walked straight to the bathroom.

Sam emerged shortly there after and helped her off the sofa.

He gently tugged her into the bathroom.

Andy walked in to find Sam had started the shower.

"Come on, let's get you in there and let the water work your sore muscles."

He helped her get her shoes off and get her shirt and bra off. She got in the shower, "I will be outside if you need me. I left you the sweats and shirt Marlo had in the bag for you to put on."

Sam heard a meek "Thank you," from Andy as he exited the bathroom.

He then walked over and picked up the phone. He dialed Marlo's room. It rang twice and then he heard Marlo's voice. "Hey, we made it. I have her in the shower. Yeah, food sounds good."

* * *

Sam was sitting on the sofa with food in front of him on the coffee table when Andy came out.

"That smells good."

"Good, that means you might eat something. Collins is already asleep, so it just you and I for tonight unless something comes up."

Andy sat down next to him and folded her legs underneath her. Sam handed her a plate.

Andy took a few bites and put the plate down in her lap.

"You have to do better than that."

Andy sighed, "Give me a minute, I am trying to get my bearings. I am tired and I just want to sleep."

"Andy you have to eat. I can't have you passing out on me if have to keep running."

Andy took another bite and then looked at Sam. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here?" God are we going to do this now thought Sam.

"Just that, why are you here, anyone else could have done this and you could have continued to avoid me."

"Andy that is not fair, I still care about you."

"I find that hard to believe, the last thing you said to me was I can't be a cop and be with you."

"Andy can I explain."

"No, I am to tired to be lectured about anything from you."

"I am not going to lecture you."

"I am not in the mood. Nick and I can make it on our own. Just leave us two to hide, you can go back to your life."

"Collins is injured too. I am not leaving you with G.I. Joe. I am going to make sure your safe until we figure out what is going on."

"Not your job anymore Detective Swarek."

Sam stood up at that remark. He walked over and got some more water before he continued. He needed to be calm about this before everything blew up in his face.

"I still care about you Andy."

"I do not want to do this now, I would rather suck start a 9 mil then have this discussion right now with you."

Sam almost spit out his water when she said that, "Wow. That is a pretty bold statement. Ok, but I want to know why you have to quit, quit on us."

Andy stood up and glared at him, "You walked away without a fight. We were done, over, big time over when I left this time. So don't tell me don't QUIT ON US!"

Sam walked over to her, "You need to calm down. You're going to make yourself worse."

Andy shook her head, "I want to lay down." Tears were starting to fall on Andy's cheeks.

Sam cleared the distance between Andy and him and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart, I want to have your back and I am going to fight for us. I am proud of you for taking the job and doing a kick ass job. I am here to protect you because not only is it my job, IT is my job."

Andy put her head on his shoulder, "You confuse the crap out of me. One minute you want me the next you don't. This is not fair. I am tired of being a yo yo. You say you have my back then don't. At least Nick's always has my back no matter what."

"Ok, I get it, Collins and you are close. Part of me wants to be jealous of what you two have. I love you and it's hard for me to see you with anyone but me. I am your partner. I am going to fight for you, for us. I am going to show you."

Sam paused to see if Andy was really listening. He guessed it was a good sign she hadn't pulled away and ran from him. So he was going for it. He gently pulled her away from him and placed his hand under her chin. He raised her head so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Andy, the big question is, do you want to try or did I lose you forever?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the final one. Had a hard time finishing this after I read the online guess what is happening in season four, which all but confirmed, Sam has moved on. Sigh... its all good. **

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**.

"Andy, the big question is, do you want to try or did I lose you forever?"

Sam took a deep breath and waited for her to answer.

Andy closed her eyes; she tried to breath and not burst into tears in Sam's arms. She was not sure she wanted to put herself out there. Could she do this again? Andy opened her eyes and looked into Sam's.

Sam whispered, "Andy, sweetie?"

Andy quietly said, "I want to try."

Sam almost jumped out of his skin. His mouth opened, then closed. His mouth opened again and then closed.

Andy looked at him and again quietly said, "You are making a good impression of a bass fish."

Sam smiled and kissed Andy on the forehead. "Oh thank god you are letting me try."

Andy leaned her forehead onto his shoulder. "I have to try too. Can I sit down, I am getting tired."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He gently helped Andy get back on the sofa.

For the rest of the evening Andy talked to Sam and slept.

At eight in the morning there was a knock at the door. Sam looked through the peephole and then opened the door.

Marlo and Nick stepped into the room. Sam raised his finger to his lips, "She just went back to sleep."

Nick nodded at Sam, "Did you two finally talk?"

Sam motioned for the two of them to sit on the sofa. "Yeah, we did."

Marlo pulled out her phone; "I got a text from Gail. It seems they are about a half a day away from catching the leak in the department. We should be able to head back over the border once they got the leak. Then we can work on getting the case against Hill solid and get these two back to work."

* * *

Two days later, everyone was going stir crazy from being holed up in the hotel room. It had taken it longer than everyone thought to get the leak. It was on the third day that Marlo finally received word to head to the station.

All four of them walked into the station looking like a ragged team of misfits. Sam threw Andy and Nick into an interrogation room with Marlo while he went to talk to Best. He figured they would be safe there. Sam wanted to see for himself that they really had the mole caught. As Sam walked across the bullpen, he noticed a commotion in booking.

Oliver motioned Chris for assistance as booking was being overrun with cops and bad guys. Sam watched Oliver and Chris race in to help. Sam was shocked to see Hill sitting on the bench in handcuffs.

Once everyone was under control, they started to put everyone in holding cells. Sam walked over to Hill, "Hill, can't say I am not happy to see you in handcuffs."

Hill snickered, "Won't be long, I am sure my lawyer will have no trouble proving you guys are incompetent. "

Best walked into booking, "Sam I need him in interrogation room two. Tracy is going to question him."

Sam nodded and started to lead Hill through the bullpen and down the hall. Chris was following behind Sam with the shotgun in case Hill did something stupid. It was Sam who noticed the boy first coming down the hallway. He was no more than 10 years old. Sam found it odd that he was unescorted in the hallway but the bathrooms for visitors was down the hallway from them, so he only thought it was odd for a minute. Before Hill or Sam could react, the little boy pulled out a weapon and emptied the clip into Hill. Sam tried to react, Tracy burst out of the room to assist as other officers came running. Tracy tackled the kid to the ground and took the gun away from him.

* * *

Four hours later, Sam scrubbed his face and walked into the interrogation room that held Nick, Andy and Marlo. Marlo jumped up when she saw him enter. "Is it over?"

"Yes, Hill was killed by 10 year old boy named Sean. He won't talk to us and a high priced lawyer showed up with a notarized letter from his mother allowing the lawyer to represent and be loco parentis."

"So it was a hit." Marlo cringed saying it.

"We are all thinking the same thing. Hill was probably causing to many waves and bringing on to much heat from us. So someone took care of the problem. I am sure there will be a turf war to see who takes over his operation but I have a feeling it will be awhile before they want to be on our radar again."

Nick and Andy looked at each other. Sam noticed the look between them. All he could think of was don't be jealous, their just partners. "Ok guys, let's get you home."

Nick and Andy stood up just as Best walked in. "I would appreciate you guys keeping an eye on them for the next few days while we make sure this is really over."

"I can keep Nick at his house tonight." Marlo motioned towards Nick. Before she could say anything else, Gail busted into the room and ran to Nick. She almost knocked him over embracing him.

Andy let out a giggle.

Nick bear hugged Gail and looked at Andy, "I guess she missed me this time."

Gail looked up at Nick, they both smiled.

"Just don't do this again to me please. I thought I lost you." Gail said quietly.

Nick kissed her again and continued to hold her.

Marlo chuckled, "I guess Nick is having company tonight. God, do I need to bring ear phones?"

Gail blushed and Nick stuttered out, "ummm No. We can wait till your gone."

Sam walked up behind Andy and embraced her from behind. "Let me take you home."

"Yes, please. I want a hot shower, my own bed and my pillow." Andy turned her head to see his reaction.

Sam smiled, "I am so glad you want your pillow."

As Sam escorted Andy out to his truck, he smiled as he opened the truck door for her. They were going to try. Try and Andy wanted her pillow. He was her pillow. Life was finally going to be somewhat normal Sam thought. Well, normal as life with Andy could be.


End file.
